Holy Woman in Turmoil
by I-Write-Terrible-Stories
Summary: Seraphina Calliel is the Priestess in training on Holy Island. She has come a long way in the past three years, and things were starting to look good for the island. However, the arrival of a crew of pirates brings new things to light for the young woman. What really happened to Master during the Holy War? Why is she being targeted? What is happening on this island? -BAD SUMMARY-
1. Prologue

**Okay, I just wanna say before you start freaking out and try to kill me-MY OTHER OP STORY IS STILL BEING WRITTEN! I would never be able to give up on Mara and her adventures, but this has been in my head for the past three weeks, so I have to write it. I hope you like this new story, and I hope it doesn't started to sound like _Her Twisted Tale. _If it does, please inform me so I can fix it.**

**Thanks, ya'll~!**

**DISLAIMER: ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! THIS WOMAN DOES NOT OWN ONE PIECE, SO YOU BETTER NOT THINK THAT SHE DOES OR I'LL-**

**Okay, and on with the story~! =.='**

* * *

Prologue

The whole town was a bloody mess. Masses of people were fighting, protecting what was theirs and refusing to allow the enemy near their family. Many people already died during the fight, falling at the hands of the men that were invading. There was never an official fighting force on the island—everyone was self-taught to fight for the town, and if they didn't teach themselves to fight, they were tasked with getting women and children to safety.

Even with the town being a bloody mess, there was one place that should have been free of damage. That place was the epicenter of the island—the Temple.

I was currently running up to the Temple, clutching at the wound on my abdomen. My breathing was beginning to fail me and my body was too tired to carry on. My vision was blurry, but it was obvious what was up ahead.

The Temple doors were wide open, and all along the ground in front of the doors, blood was splattered everywhere. It covered the ground, the doors, and the trees nearby. There was so much blood that it seemed unreal. The smell of iron filled the air, causing me to gag at the horrible smell.

Pushing myself harder, I ran into the doors, slipping on the crimson liquid of life and nearly falling to the ground. I ran up the stairs, ignoring everything around me in my fearful state, and searched the altar for the familiar face of my Master.

No one was there.

I pushed myself even harder and went to the room behind the altar, where my training had taken place for years, and walked in. The blood was in this room as well—that was not a good sign. My breathing was even more labored as I choked back sobs, expecting the worse as I approached the curtain that separated the rest of the room from the small bed that my Master healed people on.

I didn't want to believe that the blood covering the walls of the room belonged to my Master.

I didn't want to think of what I would find when I pulled back that curtain and looked on the Healing Bed.

Nonetheless, I gripped the pale blue curtain, stained with spots of crimson, and yanked it to the side, gagging on the smell that overwhelmed me when the barrier was gone.

A mangled body lay on the bed, so destroyed that it was impossible to tell who it was when you looked at it. I, however, knew better. The scraps of cloth that were hanging off the bloody chest were obvious High Priest Robes—the necklace that was resting in the torn open chest was his. There was no mistaking it. I wish there was a way that it wasn't him and it was someone else who had disguised themselves as him, but there wasn't

The body that was sprawled on the bed belonged to my Master.

He was dead.

I had never felt something so terrible in my body before. A feeling of grief swept over my body and chilled me to the bone, dropping me onto my knees and bringing a shaky breath from my lips. My heart felt unbelievably heavy, and it took everything in me not to scream out in anguish. I had never seen a dead body before, and it seemed cruel that the first was that I came in contact with was the body of the man that raised me and taught me his ways.

The pain of seeing him like that was too much, and my wound seemed to burn as I cried beside the bed, gripping my side and the curtain in each of my hands. I wanted nothing more than to kill whoever did this to him. I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop all of this from happening—stop the attack, stop the hate, and stop the killing.

A sob escaped from my lips and I didn't even try to hold it back. If whoever did this to Master was still here, then I didn't care if they heard me. I was done. I had nothing left to live for. Who would I have in my life if Master was gone?

"I found someone—it's High Priest Gopa and the girl!" Running footsteps sounded in the room, and I couldn't tell if they were villagers or attackers.

The pain of my loss became too much, and when hands gripped my shoulders, I let out a scream, gripping the curtain so hard that the fabric began to rip from my nails. My other hands gripped my knee so hard that it tore through the skin, making small crescent shaped cuts that would later form scars. The hands that were on my shoulders seemed to tense, and before I knew it; I was being carried off by the villagers.

I was saved, but Master...he was gone forever. I never even got to see him that day.

_The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained._

* * *

**This was an okay prologue, right? I tried at least .-.**

**Review and let me know what you think! If you already love it, then favorite this little piece of fanfiction as well ^_^**

**See you all soon~!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER: YUP...STILL DON'T OWN ONE PIECE...SORRY...**

* * *

Chapter One

"Good morning, Cal." A woman waved to me from her shop, smiling and offering me a breakfast that consisted of a bagel and some juice in a canteen. I gratefully took it, along with a small baggy that was most likely my lunch for the day. I gave the woman a smile in return, hugging her plump body and standing beside her for a moment, leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky. "How are you doing, honey?"

I gave a long drawn out sigh and shook my head. "It seems so unreal that it's only been three years." I said quietly, thinking back to the death and destruction that had befallen us three years ago today. The woman, Angelica, nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall beside me and pulling out a cigarette. "Sometimes, I feel like it was a dream and it never really happened."

Angelica snorted and took a long drag from her cigarette, seeming as on edge as I was. "Oh it happened, sugar. If it hadn't, Gopa and my family would still be alive."

I tensed at the name of my former Master, but felt for Angelica. She was older than me by many years, and she experienced death and war before, but on that day three years ago, she lost more than I could ever imagine. Her husband, as well as her two sons and daughter, who had been pregnant, all fell right before her eyes. We had bonded over this tragedy, and she became like a mother to me after Master died, and I was like a new daughter.

I wasn't a replacement, though. She always reminded me of that when we first started to see each other as new family. She told me I could never replace her beloved daughter, and I told her she could never replace my beloved Master. Then Angelica would tell me that I had a smart mouth for a sixteen year old, and I would tell her that she was annoying for an old lady.

A scream brought me from my thought of the past, and when I looked ahead of me, I noticed a group of young children running along the street and playing with a big white dog. I smiled slightly at them, happy that they were able to enjoy themselves, even on a day like this. Well, they probably weren't aware of what today was, so that probably contributed to their at ease state of mind.

"You should get moving, Calliel." Angelica said, stomping her cigarette out and turning to head back into her shop. I looked from her to the Temple, scowling at the thought of what today would consist of. "You're already late, and the ceremony starts in an hour."

I pushed off from the wall and started away, lifting a hand in farewell and glancing quickly to the playing children, who stopped to look at me. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later."

Continuing my walk to the Temple, I started to hold onto my side, feeling the raised skin that was my scar. It ran from the side of my hip to a spot right above my belly button, revealing it to the whole world since I had to wear the traditional Priestess Clothes all the time.

Today I wore green, as we were honoring those who died during the Holy War. The top was a simply band that covered my breasts—something that I was so used to wearing that it didn't bother me anymore, even though I had breasts, unlike when I first started wearing them when I was six. The shorts were just as revealing, but I was so used to wearing those as well that it was the same as my top—it didn't bother me anymore. They were tight fitting and had holes cut in the side of them from my hip to about two inches above where the shorts stopped—and they stopped about three inches above my knees.

My hair was pulled up today, which is something that I didn't normally do. I usually wore my purple locks down and over my shoulders, but since we were honoring the dead, I had to put it up. It was part of the tradition on the island—I never knew why, as I never questioned it.

The walk to the Temple was short today—I was already there.

The blood from that day was long gone. It made sense that it wasn't there, but sometimes when I walked up; I would see the crimson covered doors for a moment before everything went back to normal. Today was no exception. I saw the blood covering the doors and halted in my walking, staring at the blood before blinking and rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, the blood was gone, but something else was there.

Well, someone else was there.

"By the Gods, Calliel, I've been waiting for you!" I simply stared at the person before me, fighting the urge to crack a smile at the comedic look she was giving me.

The person was a girl who just turned ten a few weeks ago—Poppy. She had bright green hair that was pulled up in a ponytail like mine and eyes that were as blue as the sky, which seemed to contrast nicely with my own crimson eye color. She had her hands on her hips and was adorning a green outfit as well, similar to mine, minus the gold decorations that I had. She was training to become a Priestess on her own, being self-taught since there was no one around to teach her.

I wasn't eligible, as I had never completed my training, and I was too young to teach anyone anything.

I kept a straight face, only showing amusement in my eyes, as she walked forward and grabbed ahold of my hand, dragging me through the doors of the Temple and grumbling under her breath.

"I already have the flowers all arranged for the ceremony, but I need you to bless everything." Poppy explained, still holding my hand in her death grip as she pulled me up the altar and into the training room that we shared. "I already summoned Achelois."

Achelois was the Moon Goddess of Pain Relief—the only God that Poppy was even able to summon, as she was the only one that she had a pact with. The Gods and Goddesses were at our beck and call, as we were Priestesses. Although, before we could expect help from them, we need to form a pact with them.

"I would appreciate if you would summon your Gods so we can get the blessing done." Poppy snapped at me, releasing my hand once we were in the training room and heading over to the Goddess that was blessing the flowers that were resting on the table.

Achelois had the appearance of a young woman, possible a teenager, with silver hair and silver eyes to match. She wore a long flowing dress that was white in color and had a moon pendant hanging from her neck. When she spotted that I had come into the room, she smiled at me and bowed her head slightly—a gesture that I returned—before she got back to blessing.

Poppy reclaimed my attention then, clearing her throat loudly and tapping her foot on the ground. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, concentrating a moment on the God that I wanted to call forth. A bright light enveloped the room, and a sense of warmth washed over me for a moment. When I opened my eyes, the Goddess of Home, Hestia, stood before me.

She was beautiful, as was every Goddess, with long black hair and a flowing dress that was made of red and orange. She had a motherly smile on her face that seemed to fit her perfectly, even though she looked like someone who was on their early twenties. There was also a warm glow in her brown eyes that seemed to relax me.

"What can I do for you, child?" Hestia asked calmly, sounding ready to help.

I smiled back and gestured with my head to where Achelois was sitting on the floor. "We need the flowers to be blessed for the ceremony. Do you think you can help out with that?" There was no hesitation as Hestia turned to Achelois and sat beside her on the floor, assisting in the blessings. I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes, glancing at Poppy. "Well, now that that's taken care of, what do we do now Madam Poppy?" I asked dramatically, bowing at the waist and grinning at the girl.

Poppy took her eyes away from Hestia and glared at me before rolling her eyes and turning to head out of the training room. "We have to get everyone gathered." I followed the girl, marveling at how far she had come along in just the one year that she had been training. I was impressed that she was able to summon a God in her early stage of Priesthood, and now here she was taking charge like she had been doing this for as long as I had.

"Poppy—"

The girl whirled around then, successfully cutting me off. She seemed excited about something, and I thought that maybe she was excited that she was partaking in her first ceremony, but then I figured that seemed too morbid for someone like her. "I forgot to tell you—did you hear about the Pirates that are heading here?"

"Heading here? Does that mean that they're not even here yet?" I asked, earning a nod from the girl. I didn't ask how she knew. Sometimes, as part of being a Priestess, you get visions of the future. You never get to choose what you see, but when you do see something, there is no doubt that it is going to happen. "Well, I can honestly say that I did _not _know about them."

Poppy shrugged and started to walk off to the Temple doors again, leaving me there with a deadpan expression. How was she going to being something like that up and make it seem like she was going to go into detail, and then walk away?

"Poppy—"

I was cut off, yet again, when she started to ring the bell that was placed in the Temple yard. I groaned and slapped my forehead, praying to Zeus that I would make it through this ceremony.

The bell tolled a total of twelve times, and when it was finished, people could be seen making their ways to the Temple, all wearing an outfit that was completely green in color. Shops were being closed, food carts were being put away, and children were being dragged from their games of tag to accompany their parents.

When I looked back at Poppy, she seemed nervous all of a sudden. I cocked a brow at her behavior, but didn't question it as Hestia and Achelois walked up behind me and Poppy respectively.

"We finished the blessings and have everything ready." Hestia informed that warm smile still on her face. I always summoned her for this day because of her warmth that she projected onto everyone else. She just had a way of making someone feel good, and that helped when people were visiting the grave of their loved one.

I gave a nod and took a deep breath. "Well Poppy, I hope you're ready for an emotional rollercoaster." She looked up at me in shock, clearly not understanding. "Being on this side of the ceremony is harder than being on their side." I nodded to the group of villagers that were gathering in front of the Temple, standing a few feet from us in silence. "When you're them, you only have to feel your own pain and suffering, but when you're us, you have to feel everyone's pain and suffering on top of yours. It's hard kid. It's really hard."

Poppy gulped and looked away, focusing intently on the group in front of us with a determined face that would have been believable if she didn't look like she was about to cry at any moment. I would be a liar if I said that I didn't have tears in my eyes just from looking at the small children that were standing alone and wondering if they even remembered their deceased parents.

Hestia put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly—I saw Achelois do the same for Poppy.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand up in the air to claim the attention of the group and offered a small smile.

"Is everyone ready to get started?" There wasn't a sound from anyone. You could literally hear a pin drip at this point, but I ignored that and took that as a 'yes' to my question. "I would like to express my condolences to those who lost someone they loved during the Holy War." I heard a sniffle from somewhere in the crowd, but I didn't have time to look for who the sound came from. I spotted Angelica in the front of the crowd, wearing her green dress and making a stern face. She wasn't one for tears—she hadn't cried since the funerals for her family. "Now more than ever we should be there for our neighbors and help them on this emotional day. As you all know, I will be here to help you through whatever you need, along with Priestess Poppy."

I placed my hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, causing her to jump from the contact. I don't know where this skittish behavior came from. Maybe I scared her, but I don't know.

"Lady Hestia and Lady Achelois have prepared the blessings for our offerings." Before I could even give the order to do so, everyone started to get into two lines—one in front of me, and the other in front of Poppy. I nearly smiled at the fact that they automatically formed a line in front of Poppy, even though it was always me doing this alone until now. I decided to give the order anyway, as I felt like I should. "If you would please form two lines, we will hand out your offerings."

I stood beside Hestia, ushering the people forward with a smile on my face that projected my sadness. Hestia smiled warmly at everyone, helping me hand out the bundles of flowers like she always did. The first few people were men and women who had lost their loved ones of their children.

Then the children started to come.

I didn't look over to see how Poppy was doing. I was trying to keep myself together so that I looked strong in front of these brave kids.

"Hello Priestess Calliel. Hello Lady Hestia." A small boy and girl walked up, hand in hand, and smiling timidly. I smiled back and took in their appearance—both having light brown hair and both having green eyes. They were twins—of course I knew who they were. The boy was Sohta, and the girl was Dot. They had lost their father during the War, and their mother died during childbirth. They were only six years old.

I handed them their flowers and gave them each a hug. Hestia did the same before waving them off. My heart felt heavy as I watched them walk away, each holding a bundle of flowers in their one hand while their other hands held each other's. Hestia put her hand on my shoulder, comforting me yet again, and I gave her a watery smile.

"We have many more to get through, Milady." Hestia reminded me, nudging me so that I would hand flowers to the older man that was waiting patiently. "Be strong for them."

_How am I supposed to be strong for them when I was dying on the inside?_

* * *

**[A/N:] Okay, I decided that I would post another chapter today because I felt like it. Got a problem with that? Oh...you do? Well...this is awkward...**

**ANYWAYS~! I am really feeling this story right now. I seriously have everything planned out up to, like, chapter seven. It's going pretty well (in my head) and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. If not, tell me. I mean, I won't care if you say you hate it. Flames are welcome-they keep my toes warm ^_^**

**Love you guys and I'll probably post sometime again today (again, because I can do whatever I want).**

**See ya soon~!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	3. A Child-Like Pirate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LE ONE PIECE~!**

**Here's chapter two. ya'll! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two

I slammed my head against the table and sighed heavily, ignoring the pain that had bloomed on my forehead. The shop was quiet. Only the dull roar of conversation was in the background, as well as the soft music that was playing from the radio. I had a throbbing headache, and I figured if I kept slamming my head against the counter, it would go away.

Needless to say, I was wrong.

"By the Gods, Cal—are you trying to give yourself brain damage?" Angelica wondered, cleaning out a glass from behind the counter and sounding amused. I groaned in response and peeked up at her, throwing my hair over my shoulders as I sat up. "Do you want something to eat, honey?"

I gave a shrug, and she took that as a yes.

As Angelica worked on my food, I looked around at everyone in the shop and frowned. "I don't know if I can take it anymore, Angelica." From the corner of my eye, I saw her give me puzzled look as she poured some juice into a glass. "The ceremony yesterday was just too...much. I haven't even been able to visit Master's grave yet because it hurts too much."

"If you didn't visit him, then what did you do after dinner?" I gave a shrug, to which she sighed. "You're gonna go visit him when you leave here, do you understand me?" I gave a nod and she sighed again. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Calliel. I mean, are you saying that you want to leave this place?" I gave another shrug, which earned me a slap on the back of my head.

I frowned and cupped the stinging hand sized part on the back of my skull, glaring at the woman behind the counter as she put down a plate of food for me to eat. "I don't know why you have to hit me all the time." Now it was her turn to shrug, and I stuck my tongue out at her before getting serious. "I'm not cut out for this."

"How are you not cut out for it? You've been in training since you were six for crying out loud!" Angelica sounded really shocked at what I was saying, but she didn't sound like she was trying to convince me to change my mind. "Look honey, I know that you're having a hard time, and I get that. If you feel like the best thing for you to do is to leave, then I totally understand."

I grumbled under my breath and shoveled some food into my mouth. Angelica seemed to be taking in my form, starting with my hair—which I was able to wear down today—and going over my usual Priestess outfit, and then ending at my bare feet. She was leaning over the counter to take me in, but it was something she did a lot, so it didn't bother me that much. I saw her gaze rest on my scar longer than anything else, but she smiled.

"If you—"

The door to the shop slamming open cut off Angelica's words while causing everyone in the shop to jump in surprise. I glanced behind me at the door to see the little green haired brat standing with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

"Poppy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked in exasperation, hoping she wasn't trying to come to me and do more training. I was tired and didn't want to think about Priestess training for now.

The girl grinned and pointed a finger at me. "I told you they were coming!" I raised a brow and was honestly confused, so she elaborated. "The pirates! I told you that they were going to be here soon, didn't I? Well, they're here now!"

"So that's why you busted in here?" Angelica asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving Poppy a look that a mother would give her child when she was scolding them. Poppy toed the ground and shrugged. "Well sugar, where are these pirates at then?"

Poppy's grin returned quickly and she held up a finger. "Hold on one second!" She turned around and stuck her head out the door.

My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing, and I figured from the look on Angelica's face that she was thinking the same thing. "No she didn't..."

Poppy stuck her head back in and grinned, pulling on something with her left hand while her right hand held on to the door frame. "I got one right here! He is so funny, Cal!"

The small girl pulled someone through the door, but they weren't someone that I would assume was a pirate. He was a boy who was probably the same age as me with black hair and wide, child-like eyes. He had a grin on his face, which made the scar under his left eye more pronounced, and had a large scar on his chest. I looked him over, taking in the red cardigan and blue shorts.

"I smell food..."

He looked around a moment, as if trying to find out where the food was, before Poppy started dragging him over to where I was sitting. Angelica laughed quietly and walked away, leaving me to deal with this on my own.

"So Cal, this is the Pirate Captain known as Monkey D. Luffy! He's so funny!"

The pirate boy was sat down beside me, and that was when I noticed the straw hat that was resting on his back with the string tied around his neck to keep it from falling. That, along with his name, made everything click. "Ahh, so _you're _the famous Straw Hat Luffy, huh?"

Luffy laughed and nearly fell out of his chair. "Yeah, that's me!" I smiled as well, realizing why Poppy had taken such a liking to him—he had a certain charm about him that just made you happy. "Hey, do you guys have any meat here? I'm really hungry, and Sanji said he wasn't going to cook until dinner time." I had no idea who Sanji was, nor did I really care, but I nodded and Angelica was already at work putting a meal together for the boy. "You have really cool hair, lady."

I was shocked when he grabbed ahold of a strand of my purple hair, tugging on it gently and laughing again. "Uhh, thanks I guess..." I gave him a weird look, but he didn't seem to notice. He seemed like an easily distracted person, and I wondered how he was able to be a pirate captain when he seemed awed by something as menial as hair. "Where is your crew, Luffy?"

Upon looking around the room, I noticed that he was actually here alone. It wasn't odd that he was alone—I was actually just curious as to where they all were.

Luffy shrugged and didn't even think twice as Angelica set a plate down in front of him, and he shoved all of it in his mouth at once. I thought he would choke, but he seemed to be able to swallow the food without chewing.

"We were in the forest and Nami was saying something about this island, but I saw the _biggest beetle ever!_" He stopped with the actual story there and just seemed to start describing this beetle, which was apparently monstrous in size. I could only assume that he headed off after the bug, which resulted in his separation from his crew.

I looked to Poppy, who was staring at the pirate in awe. I couldn't blame the girl—we didn't get a lot of pirates around here, but that didn't mean that I had never seen one. There was the occasional crew that happened to stop here, and they all seemed civil enough. I just hoped that this Straw Hat was the same as the past pirates.

Sighing, I took a few more bites of my own food before pushing the plate away, signaling that I was finished. "Poppy, since you kidnapped the pirate from his bug hunting escapade, you get to find his crew." The girl groaned in disappointment at this, but I shook my head. "Don't even act like that, you little turd. You're a high-ranking person—high-ranking people don't whine."

"You're important?" Straw Hat looked at Poppy in amazement, but he was ignored.

Poppy crossed her arms and shook her head. "I can't do it. I was going to go train right now, so it would be impossible."

"It's not impossible, actually. Just go to the Temple and ring the bell to get the attention of the pirates. They would come, wouldn't they, Straw Hat?" The boy nodded, and I gave Poppy a smug smile. The girl sat a moment, seeming defeated.

Then she bolted out of her chair and left the shop in such a hurry that a gust of wind blew my hair back and knocked the pirate's straw hat from his head.

I gaped at the door that had swung closed, ignoring Angelica's chortles from behind the counter. I slammed my head on the table before lifting it back up and grabbing onto Straw Hat's wrist.

"Well, since I'm the only responsible one, I guess I'll have to babysit you."

The boy just laughed, allowing me to drag him from the shop and onto the streets. I kept ahold of him because if he was so easily distracted by a bug once, there was a possibility that it could happen again.

When we walked past the clothing shop, I decided to strike up some sort of conversation. "So, how is the New World treating you?" I asked, knowing full well that he wasn't from around here.

"It's so amazing here! We were to Fishman Island and..." Now he talked a few minutes about what he did. I wasn't really listening, as I wasn't really interested, but he talked as if he didn't notice that my eyes glazed over. "What's your name?"

I was so startled by the change in conversation that I forgot my own name for a few seconds. When I remembered, I smiled and answered. "My name is Seraphina Calliel." He looked like his brain exploded, so I helped him out a little bit. "You can call me Cal—almost everyone else does on a normal day." Of course on days where I was in 'Priestess Mode', as some kids called it, I was Priestess Calliel.

"You're really cool, and you had that lady give me free food." I didn't mention that Angelica did that because she was just a kind person—she would never let someone go hungry if she could help it. "I want you to join my crew!"

I blanched at how quick he was to decide something like that, and I literally stopped in my tracks to look back at the boy. He seemed dead serious about this—a determined look in his eyes and a grin on his face. He didn't know anything about me—he had just learned my name—and he wanted me to be on his pirate crew!

"You're insane." I decided, continuing the walk with his hand in mine. I actually got a few feet away when I realized that I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me. His hand also seemed to feel funny, as if there was some resistance. When I looked back, he was still in the same spot he had been in, but his arm stretched out like it was made of taffy. I immediately dropped his hand and watched as it went and snapped back into place. "And you're disgusting..."

He laughed again, and I ignored him. We were near the yard of the Temple now, and I could see some people walking around the back to where all the graves were that we had visited yesterday. I didn't find it odd—a lot of people went everyday just to tell their loved one how their day was going and what was going on in life. I caught myself sometimes heading to where Master was buried—deep in the basement of the Temple—and telling him about my frustrations or how I made a new pact with a God.

I was brought from my thoughts at Luffy's amazed sounds. When I looked back, he was staring at the Temple with a look that conveyed how cool he thought it was. "What is this place? Does it have food?"

I deadpanned at his second question, but answered his first as I made my way to the bell. "This is the Temple—a very sacred place on this island. It's where Priests and Priestesses work."

Luffy seemed shocked and cocked his head to the side. "You're a Priest?"

"A Priestess." I corrected before nodding.

"So you're like those one guys from that one place from a long time ago!"

Not knowing how to answer, I placed my hand on the bell and looked back at him, taking in his curious and, for once, serious face. "Hey, are you sure that your people will come if I ring this bell?"

Luffy nodded and looked back at me, grinning like an idiot and walking over to stand next to me. He seemed to not noticed that I completely changed the subject. I realized, with some disdain, that he was taller than me. "I'm positive they'll come to where a town is."

I decided to trust him and rung the bell, clenching my teeth as the loud tolls seemed to cover the entire island with their sound. When I finished, I stepped away and sat in the grass, laying on my back and staring up at the clouds.

"And now we wait for them?" I gave an affirmative to his question, sensing that he sat down beside me and mimicked my position on the grass. "I'm hungry."

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead, as I often did when Poppy annoyed me.

"I really hope that your crew gets here soon, Straw Hat."

* * *

**[A/N:] Do you like it so far? I hope you guys got in when they were talking about the New World and Fishman Island, but in case you didn't, I'll tell you that yes, this _is _set after the timeskip. It's after Fishman Island and before Punk Hazard, so...yeah...**

**Anyways, review and give me some feedback. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if you want me to kill myself and stop writing horrible stories. All kinds of critics are welcome in my world~**

**Love you and see you soon~!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
